Downloading of applications is prevalent and is increasing. In particular, the number of applications for mobile devices such as Android™ based devices is increasing. Many applications available for download contain a digital certificate from a developer of the application itself and not a central signing authority. There may be little a user can do to evaluate the security and safety of an application prior to paying for the application, downloading the application, and installing it.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current suspicious application identification technologies.